Tape cartridges can be utilized to apply a packing tape, such as pressure sensitive tape, to a surface of a case or box to be sealed. In one example, the tape cartridge rides on a surface of the case, such as a top and/or bottom surface, generally along a seam formed between opposing flaps of the case that are folded over. The tape cartridge applies packing tape along the seam as the case is conveyed past the tape cartridge to seal the case. The tape cartridge may include a front application roller arm assembly for applying the packing tape to a front surface and the top/bottom surface of the case, a cutting mechanism for cutting or severing the tape as the case is conveyed past the tape cartridge, and a rear application roller arm assembly for wiping a tail end or tab of the severed packing tape onto a rear surface of the case.
In one example of the tape cartridge in use, the front application roller arm assembly engages a leading front surface of the box and tape is applied thereto. The box travels past the tape cartridge and the front application roller arm assembly rotates inward or retracts towards the tape cartridge to ride on the top surface of the box to apply tape thereto. The cutting mechanism also retracts inward towards the tape cartridge and rides on the top surface of the box as it passes thereby. According to one example, the front application roller arm assembly and the rear application roller arm assembly are coupled together to rotate inwardly toward one another as the box first engages the front application roller arm assembly.
In the present example, the box continues to travel past the tape cartridge until the box clears the cutting mechanism at which time the cutting mechanism travels back to its home position to sever a tail end or tab of the tape. Further, the box travels past the rear application roller arm assembly, which rotates down and outward to its original position to wipe the tail end of the severed tape against the rear surface of the box as the box passes thereby. The cutting mechanism is biased, such as by a spring, with sufficient force to ensure that the cutting mechanism cuts the tape consistently as the box is moving away from the tape cartridge. The front and rear application roller arm assemblies are also biased, such as by a spring, with sufficient force to ensure that tape is applied to the front and top surfaces of the box and that the tail end of the severed tape is wiped against the rear panel of the box as the box moves away from the tape cartridge.
One issue with known tape cartridges is that the biasing force required for the proper operation of the front application roller arm assembly, the rear application roller arm assembly, and/or the cutting mechanism may cause such components to push through or otherwise damage a surface of the box as they come into contact therewith. Consequently, the damaged box may have to be discarded and the contents of the box repackaged, which results in decreased throughput speeds. The likelihood of such damage occurring is increased when there is a void between the contents of the box and the box itself. In this case, the integrity of the typically corrugated cardboard sidewalls of the box provides the only support for the tape cartridge. Generally, packing and distribution centers have the option of filling voids in the box with dunnage or similar offerings to provide support for the tape cartridge. However, such practice is often curtailed to generate savings in material cost and production time. Further, the use of lesser quality boxes, such as recycled boxes, may also adversely affect the integrity of the boxes and increase the likelihood of the tape cartridge damaging the box.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements to tape cartridges to address one or more of the above issues of damaging cases to be sealed and decreased throughput speed.